Knock Knock
by JustMeReally
Summary: When the doorbell rings one night in the Morgan household and Sarah and Jane vanish it's up to Ethan, Benny, Erica and Rory to find them or in actual fact save them...
1. Knock Knock Who's There?

**Benny, Ethan, Sarah, Erica and Rory are all 16  
Jane is 11...**

As the doorbell sounded Jane slid down the banisters, landing with a light jump at the bottom.  
"I'll get it" she called to the rest of the household  
She opened the door, revealing Benny and Sarah stood on the doorstep  
"Hey guys" she greeted holding the door open for them  
"Where's Ethan?" Benny asked eagerly "I have to show him this new game!"  
Jane raised her eyebrows at him "Err upstairs in his room..." she said slowly  
"Thanks titch!" Benny called taking the stairs two at a time  
"Honestly, he's meant to be 16" Sarah sighed as she hung her jacket over the coat hook.  
Jane laughed and pulled her into the kitchen.

Benny bowled into Ethan's room "Dude have you seen this new game?" he demanded holding up the case.  
Ethan spun round in his seat "How did you get that? It's not out for another month?!"  
"I have my contacts" Benny boasted  
"Tell me it's not stolen" Ethan groaned  
Ignoring him, Benny shoved the disc into the drive "So where are the folks tonight?" he questioned  
"Dinner at Dad's golf club"  
"Ooh fancy"  
Ethan sighed and chucked him a controller.

Outside a figure stood in the shadows, eyes focused on the front door.

"Thanks for helping me make cookies Sarah" Jane grinned licking the dough off her fingers  
"No problem now why don't you..." she was cut off by the sound of the doorbell  
Jane climbed off the chair and followed Sarah into the hallway.  
"Who is it?" she asked craning her neck to see out the window  
"I can't see anyone" Sarah told her confusedly  
Slowly she turned the handle and opened the door.

"Did you hear the doorbell?" Ethan asked pausing the game  
"Yah, it's probably Rory, I told him about the game" Benny explained  
Suddenly screaming came from downstairs  
"Oh god, you don't think he's brought a severed head to the door again do you?" Benny groaned  
Ethan jumped up and darted downstairs.  
"Benny, Sarah and Jane have gone!"


	2. Hide And Seek

"_**Benny. Sarah and Jane have gone!"**_

"What do you mean gone?" the boy called  
Ethan held up his hand to tell him to be quiet  
"They're probably hiding from Rory and his severed head" Benny whispered standing beside his friend.  
"Benny...I don't think it was Rory at the door. And I think whoever it was took Sarah and my sister!"  
Through the silence in the house, Ethan heard Benny gulp.

Erica yanked out her cellphone  
"God why did I make that annoying ringtone?" she growled flipping it open "What?"  
From the other end of the line Ethan took a deep breath. Great she's in a bad mood.  
"Look the last person who cold called didn't live to see the next day" Erica warned  
I bet. Ethan thought to himself.  
"Hey Erica it's Ethan" he breathed  
"Oh, hey. What do you want?" she demanded  
"We have a problem. Sarah and Jane are kinda missing"  
A strange hissing sound came from Erica's end of the line.  
"Hello?" Ethan called "Erica are you still there?"  
The line went dead.  
Just then, a rustling came from outside the window  
"Quick Benny lock the windows and door" Ethan instructed throwing the phone onto the couch.  
The two crouched beneath the window out of view.  
A banging could be heard against the glass of the front door  
"It could be your parents" Benny whispered  
"Or it could be whoever took the girls" Ethan argued  
"Actually it's not" a voice came from the doorway.

Erica was stood arms folded watching the two boys.  
"What, but you hung up, the phone died" Ethan began  
"Yeah, phone signals can't keep up with my amazing super speed. Now what happened?"  
Benny stepped forward "Well basically Ethan and I were playing Laser Quest II when the doorbell rang. We thought it was Rory, but then we heard screaming. When we got downstairs Sarah and Jane had gone."  
"And here we are" Ethan finished  
Erica sighed "Of all the people left to work with" she muttered "Ok Benny, ring Rory and get him over here, safety in numbers or whatever. Ethan go check the whole of the house and make sure Sarah and Jane are definitely not here."  
"What happened to safety in numbers?" he whimpered  
Erica bared her fangs at him, and he sprinted from the room.

Jane opened her eyes and slowly sat up. She was in some sort of cave...  
Sarah was laying on the ground her eyes fluttering slightly.  
"Sarah are you ok Where are we? What's happened?" Jane panicked  
The teen held her forehead and stood up. "I..I..I don't remember.."  
"We were at home making cookies" Jane prompted "The doorbell rang"  
Sarah nodded as it came flooding back to her.  
Then the door began to creak open.  
"Well hello girlies" a voice sang from the doorway  
"Jesse?" Sarah gasped.


	3. It Can Only Get Worse

"_**Well hello girlies" a voice sang from the doorway  
"Jesse?" Sarah gasped.**_

"What are you doing here?" she demanded moving to stand in front of Jane  
"Actually babe this is where I live" he laughed "So technically I should be asking you that one"  
Jane stepped round Sarah "Why are we here?" she asked "What do you want from us?"  
Jesse laughed again "Oh such courage, what are you 8?"  
"She's 11" Sarah growled "And if you even think about touching her I'll rip your fangs out!"  
"Like to see you try princess" Jesse teased "Well I'll leave you two to get comfortable"  
With that he left.

Back at the house Rory had just turned up.  
"So Sarah and Jane are missing?" he checked  
The other three nodded in agreement  
"So why do you need me?" he wondered aloud  
"For back-up dummy" Erica sighed "Plus we can use you as bait because you're stupid and wouldn't say no" she declared  
Ethan nudged her "Harsh"  
"But true" Benny whispered in his ear  
"So what's the plan?" Rory asked  
"We're going to the vampire council to see what they know" Erica announced grabbing Benny's wrist  
"Well hello" he grinned taking her hand  
She rolled her eyes at him while Rory grabbed Ethan.  
They teleported out.

"Sarah what does Jesse want with us?" Jane murmured  
"I don't know Jane" the teen sighed "He has a warped mind"  
The girl nodded and leant against the wall  
"I hope he comes back soon, I want answers" Sarah added  
Funnily enough at that moment the door opened again and Jesse appeared.  
"So you want answers?" he snarled "How about you give me answers huh Sarah" he challenged  
Jane looked between the pair before shrinking back into the shadows of the shed.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sarah snapped  
"Well, you leave me in favour of two geeks and a little girl. You're meant to be a vampire and my girlfriend!"  
"We broke up!"  
"NO. We don't break up until I say so!"  
Jane covered her ears with her hands and scrunched her eyes shut.

"Ok ground rules" Erica began as they stopped beside the vampire council hall "No eye contact, jokes, laughing, arguing..."  
Benny widened his eyes "You expect me to remember all those?"  
Ethan shook his head and propelled his friend towards the doors.  
Erica strode in first and from the sounds of it received quite a cheery reception.  
Benny and Ethan followed, tailed by Rory.  
At once the head of the council rose  
"Erica how could you bring them here, the temptation is too strong!"  
"Just wait please. Sarah has been kidnapped along with his little sister" she explained gesturing to Ethan "We need to get them back"  
"I think I know where they are...You say it's Sarah that is missing?"  
Erica nodded  
"Jesse is back, we must go to his place quickly before it's too late"  
Instantly vampires were darting from sight disappearing from the hall.  
"Did he just say Jesse?" Benny asked as Erica grabbed his wrist again  
"Yes and if we don't get there soon, it can only get worse"  
With that they disappeared too.


	4. Smashing That ForceField

"_**It can only get worse"**_

Jane and Sarah were frantically trying to find something to block the door of the shed.  
"Hurry Sarah, you know what will happen when he comes back!" Jane cried  
Sarah breathed heavily as she remembered.  
_"Just you wait Sarah, when I get back I'm taking you with me, the girl will stay here and hopefully starve to death. But at least you and I can live together in peace"...  
_"Just keep looking" Sarah instructed kicking empty bottles from her path.

Meanwhile a few miles down the beaten track the vampires had landed.  
"Right where now?" Ethan demanded turning to face the council  
"Jesse has up a force field that prevents us from teleporting near his place, we'll have to run"  
"Easy for you to say" Benny grumbled looking at the hill before them  
Ethan stamped on his foot "Benny this is serious!" he snapped  
"Sure, and stamping on my foot is gonna help me run quicker" he argued  
"SILENCE" the head roared causing everyone to jump as his voice carried over the hills and across the mountains.  
"Well at least they'll know we're here" Erica muttered breaking into a run.

The roar sounded and Jane launched herself at Sarah "What was that?" she whimpered  
"I think we're being rescued" Sarah said sighing with relief.  
Jane squeezed her hand and thought happily of going home and getting away from Jesse.  
Until his face appeared before them.  
"It's too late Jesse the council are here, and when they get you, you're finished" Sarah mocked  
"I don' t think so, you see they're still quite far away, and I run extremely fast" he teased  
Jane kept a steady grip on Sarah's hand, she was shaking with fear and Jesse noticed.  
"Aw is the lickle girl scared? You should be"  
"Stop it Jesse, let her go and just keep me here"  
The man shook his head "What's the point if I can't leave her here to starve?"  
"You're sick" Sarah spat  
"I know... Isn't it great?"

"Are we there yet?" Rory panted clutching his sides  
Ethan and Benny stopped beside him "Rory you have super speed"  
"Oh yeah" he brightened "I forgot"  
Ethan rolled his eyes at him as Erica appeared beside them  
"What is the hold up, we could use your help breaking the force field you know"  
The boys nodded and followed her up the last leg of the hill.  
At the top, the rest of the vampire council were attempting to weaken Jesse' force field.  
"How much time do we have left?" Benny yelled above the static  
"About 10 minutes if he's planning what I think he is" the head called back  
"Do we wanna know what that is?" Ethan hollered  
"I doubt it"  
Suddenly a cracking sound could be heard, and the shield shattered!

Back in the shed Jesse whipped his head round "They're through" he murmured "Impossible"  
Sarah snuck a reassuring smile to Jane.  
Jesse wrenched open the door, seeing the approaching vampires in the distance. He ran back inside and grabbed the girl' wrists.  
"What the hell are you doing?" Sarah cried wriggling under his grip  
"Shut up and walk with me or else!" he snapped.  
Jane remained silent as a tear rolled down her cheek "We were so close" she whispered


	5. One Down One To Go

"_**We were so close" she whispered**_

Erica looked up "Hurry!" she ordered catching sight of Jesse leading the girls up the mountain.  
"This is bad" Benny panted as he followed her.

When they reached the top Jesse released the two.  
"Why are we up here?" Sarah asked wearily  
"To give us more time and to make my plan interesting" Jesse cackled mentally  
Jane tugged on Sarah's sleeve "He's lost it" she whispered  
"Maybe I have lost it!" Jesse declared spinning round "But we'll be losing you soon, you see before Sarah and I make our getaway, you'll be disappearing over the edge of this cliff" he said brightly.  
Jane grew pale and began to shiver.

"What do you thinks' going on up there?" Ethan asked  
"Hard to say" the head began "Erica, Rory you..." Before he could finish, Jesse' voice cut through the wind.  
"Nice to see you all tonight. I'm sorry we have to leave so soon"  
"Jesse bring those girls down now" the head ordered  
"I'm afraid that's impossible, you see Sarah and I are about to make our romantic getaway while Jane here goes diving...Off the cliff"  
Ethan stepped forward but Benny grabbed his arm.  
"You're insane Jesse, what's happened to you?" the head continued  
"A lot has happened to me" Jesse answered darkly  
"Whatever the case, we all know it's Sarah you want, so you can let this boy's sister go"  
Jesse paused and it fell silent on the mountaintop.  
Slowly, however Jane could be seen shakily making her way down the cliff path.  
Ethan ran for her followed by Benny  
"Jane are you ok?" he cried as she launched herself into his arms  
She nodded tearfully before burying her head in his chest.

Benny turned to make his way back over to the others when Ethan stopped him.  
"We're out of sight here" he began "We have the surprise advantage"  
"Dude he's a vampire, we don't have any advantage" Benny reasoned  
Ethan ignored him, gently pushing Jane towards his friend  
"Go back to the others, I have a plan"  
"Ethan usually I'd say yes, but we've only just got your sister back and I'm not about to lose you too"  
"Benny I'm not leaving Sarah up there ok?"  
"Why?"  
"You know why" he snapped  
Benny sighed and took Jane's hand "Just be careful" he warned  
Ethan nodded before slowly proceeding up the cliff path.


	6. The Last Chapter Is Always The Longest

_**Benny sighed and took Jane's hand "Just be careful" he warned  
Ethan nodded before slowly proceeding up the cliff path.**_

As Benny and Jane reached the others, Rory turned to face them  
"Hey where did Ethan go?"  
Benny mimed for him to be quiet before motioning to the cliff path.  
Erica darted over "Is he crazy? Jesse will squash him like a fly!"  
Benny glared at her, nodding to Jane who was looking up at them fearfully  
"Well there's no point lying!" Erica snapped moving to the head.

"Jesse you let Jane go, now you need to let me go" Sarah explained  
"Never. I love you Sarah, you may not love me back but I'll always love you"  
Ethan, who had now reached the top of the cliff path mimed being sick.  
Suddenly Jesse pulled Sarah into a hug and she caught sight of him. Her eyes widened.  
"Jesse look at me" she instructed  
"Why would I look anywhere else?"  
"No idea just don't stop looking at me...Over her...In this direction"  
Ethan face palmed and shot a look down to the crowd below.  
Without warning Erica appeared on the cliff top.  
"Blondie you just don't know when to quit do you?" Jesse snarled  
He shoved Sarah to the ground and rounded on Erica.  
As a sudden rush of courage hit him, Ethan launched himself from the shadows and onto Jesse' back.  
"Ethan NO!" Sarah yelled springing to her feet  
Erica dropkicked Jesse in the stomach, causing him to collapse to the floor.  
Ethan fell too, rolling away from the fighting vampires.  
Erica slammed garlic cuffs on Jesse and teleported back down the mountain.

"They did it!" Jane cried as Benny lifted her into the air  
"Yeah, Ethan my man!" he cheered spinning her round  
"Erica you were amazing" Rory sighed staring at the blonde  
"I know" she sang before jokingly thumping his arm.  
The head led his council away, a thunderstruck Jesse amongst them.

"Ethan you saved me" Sarah breathed  
He stepped forward and took her hands "How many times can I say I saved a vampire?" he joked  
"I can't believe you risked your life for me"  
"Well you've been keeping Jane safe from Jesse' evil schemes and besides, you're worth it"  
Sarah blushed, but wrapped her arms round Ethan's neck and kissed him heavily on the lips.

Below them Benny had one hand covering Jane's eyes while the other was fist bumping Rory.  
"I knew they'd get together!" he announced  
"Well it's about time" Erica smiled  
Benny turned to her "So what's say you and I give it a go?"  
"Benny, I honestly cannot think of anything more...Wait, can I occasionally taste your blood?"  
He shrugged "I guess"  
"Well in that case.."  
With that she pressed her lips against his and closed her eyes. Happy.

On the way back to the Morgan house Jane stopped.  
"S'up titch?" Benny asked stopping beside her, his hand entwined with Erica's  
"What do we say to Mom and Dad? I mean it's half 11 I'm guessing the golf dinner is over"  
Ethan grew pale "Err Sarah you wanna use your super speed?"  
"Of course" she smiled taking his hand.  
Rory held Jane's arm and they disappeared.

"The car's still gone!" Benny cheered as they landed beside the house  
"Must still be at dinner" Ethan sighed with relief  
"Or at the police station" Jane said  
Ethan ruffled her hair "Well lets hope not. Anyway inside you. Bed."  
Jane opened the door and sprinted upstairs  
"Well I'll see you guys later" Rory called from the pavement "I gotta eat"  
"Yes!" Erica cried "Food, I'm so hungry"  
She turned to Benny "I'll see you tomorrow" she said, kissing him on the cheek  
He grinned ecstatically as she disappeared into the night.  
"I'll go get some snacks while you check on Jane" Sarah announced wandering to the kitchen.  
Benny hopped upstairs to put his PJ's on. Ethan followed, stopping in Jane's doorway.

"You all good?" he checked sitting on her bed  
"Yeah. Hey Ethan, thanks for coming to save us" she said  
"Of course I'd save you, you're my little sister" he laughed softly  
"I guess, I'm glad you saved Sarah as well"  
"Me too" he replied dreamily.  
Benny wandered in and sat beside Ethan  
"What a day" he sighed "You know I'm really tired I might just..."  
With that he pretended to fall asleep, curling up across Jane's duvet.  
She squealed as he squashed her  
"See you in the morning sis" Ethan whispered, turning off the light  
Benny clambered off the bed and followed him "Night titch" he said closing the door behind him.

**The End**


End file.
